Rum and Coke
by The Chisei
Summary: AU. Lily Evens is a sweet young girl from a well to do family but the world she knows is on a constant spiral downwards when the mysterious and charming James Potter and his mixed up life style come crashing down on her.


Hola. This isn't my first, first chapter of a story. I have in fact written many first chapters but I have never quite made it to a sixth chapter. I loose my motivation and can't ever seam to find a direction for my story to go in but after several months I have written "Rum and Coke" and planed a head actually so with a little encouragement and endurance I think I can finish it. It is going to be long thought. 30 chapters at least. Any way a summary or at least a better summary

SUMMARY: AU. Lily Evens is a sweet young girl from a well to do family but the world she knows is on a constant spiral downwards when the mysterious and charming James Potter and his mixed up life style come crashing down on her.

Just some things you should know before you read: it is rated PG-13 now but chances are it will be rated R later (don't worry I'll let you know ahead of time) and I have it labeled under Romance/General but I really hope for it to be more Romance/Drama but I left it as general cause I suck a Drama and every attempt at it turns in to humor some how. I guess I'm just naturally funny. So needless to say the genres in this story may seam kind of bi-polar. And for those of you sensitive to spelling and grammar errors LEAVE NOW! Though I have read and reread this many times, worn out my spell check, and damaged my eyes form looking at the computer so long trying to fix it, you will still find many mistakes. Pleas be bare with me, I have a slight case of dyslexia and I can't help that I spell sooooooooo ridiculously bad, but I'm trying to get better. Please don't torment me about it; I gave you fair warning.

Thats all for now……

RUM AND COKE

Chapter 1: Transcendental Trap

Lilly Evens sat on an uncomfortable chair made of what used to be ripe cherry wood, but what was now stained by various liquors and had several carvings of improper words and illustrations. With her legs crossed, in a polite fashion, she rested her elbows on the round table in front of her occasionally stirring her glass of rum and Coke.

As she watched her drink swirl into a mini worlpool she couldn't help but think that she did not belong in a place like this. She was sweet and prefect like the coke, noting like the rum that burns as it slides down your throat. The rum mixing with the sweet fizz of the coke made her fell tingly, dizzy. Or maybe it was the lights doing that.

Places like this didn't suit her personality or her life style. She like calm cafés and cozy book stores. Sugar and spice and every thing nice. Lily Evens is so self-developed just by looking at her you could write her whole live story so perfectly not a comma would be left out. Her clean cut freshly washed designer jeans and green cardigan made her seam like a school girl, innocent and unaware. Her long red locks tumbled down her ridged back and framed her faultless, soft face; the vibrant red seamed to highlight the flecks of honey brown in her deep green eyes. Long eyelashes dusted her flushed checks every time she blinked. She held her self in such a sophisticated manner with her legs crossed modestly back arched in perfect posture and elbows poised as to not rest on the table.

She had been drug here by her friend, Florala Font, down to the dingy nameless night club. Florala like her was a good well brought up girl, except with a rebellious streak. Florala's new way of rebelling was by dating Sirius Black, grunge rock guitarist and man whore extraordinaire. Lilly was only here to listen to Sirius' band, Brick Red, play a quick set, meet the infamous new boyfriend and leave.

Lilly let her eyes roll over in Florala's direction, noticing that Florala seamed to be saying something to her, and took a sip of her drink.

"- And then he told me that my eyes look-" Florala rambled on

"Flora, when do they come on? I can't be here all night, I have work tomorrow," said Lilly in a lazy voice.

"Relax. I'm sure they'll be on soon," said Florala sounding put of that Lilly didn't want to be here.

They sat the next 3 minutes and 37 seconds, according to lily's jewel encrusted watch, in silence until the all the lights seamed to shut off completely except a few small lights at the foot of the stage. You could see well-worn shoes and tattered ditty jeans walking back and fourth in front of the week little lights on stage. A scratchy noise seamed to come form the left and a low twang form the right. A rhythmic taping started and the lights burst onto the stage.

Florala was on the edge of her seat pointing to the left side of the stage and trying to get Lilly to look also but Lilly was entranced in something else.

His eyes were on the cords of his guitar but he didn't seam to be too interested in what he was playing. He stood center stage and ran a free hand through his wild hair, tousling it a bit. The tempo of the song began to pick up and he stood clutching the mic stand, letting it support his graceful body; his guitar hanging off his back disregarded.

I shut the door on a warm sunny place.

I have wandered far only to be pushed out,

And the door slammed in my face.

He pulled his head up, with what look like much effort, and shook some rogue hairs off his face all the while singing passionately in to the mic. His voice soft and entrancing held a hidden scratch to it, bringing the lyrics to life. He seamed tall there up on top of the world. You could tell he was slender yet toned considering the way his shirt clung and fell form his body in all the right places.

I stand stunned.

I hate it,

Slam my fist on the door.

Scream curses and hate it.

Her eyes worked her way up his body taking in every graceful movement of his. She tried to find his lips but they remained hidden behind the microphone, his smirk however escaped it. Finally, she found his eyes, looking strait at her with a mischievous glint to them.

I turn my back on the door,

And thus- to the world.

I long for the comfort

In knowing that everything is right.

He continued to sing the rest of the song looking only at her_, s_inging _to_ her. He was fascinating.

I cant help it,

This horrible felling.

The one behind the door,

Loves anyone but me.

The band played 3 more songs. After the first song his eyes never even crossed her path again.

Sirius hoped off the stage and ran over to their table. Lily watched him practically swallow her friends face and when she looked back to find the 'mystery man,' he had disappeared. She was busy scanning the room when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Lily, I want you to meet Sirius Black," Said Florala, as she gazed dreamily at Sirius. "The love of my life," she added as an after thought.

Lily turned around to shake his hand. He had a bright, obviously fake, smile on his face. It was quite understandable Florala was not the love of his live thought you could hardly tell it form the way he seamed to be kissing her whenever he could spare a breath.

"Nice to meet you Sirius. Flora has told me all about you," her cool body language clearly told Sirius she knew he had no feelings for her friend. He seamed totally unphased by her easy way of reading him, and continued on with a cheerful smile.

Just as he dropped her hand two other men came walking over to them. Lily recognized them as the short stout one playing the drums and the attractive wan one at the bass.

Sirius turned towards his band mates. "Flor, babe, meet Peter and Remus."

Florala gave the two of them a node of acknowledgement as she wrapped her arms Sirius' waste.

It was Remus who first noticed Lily behind the cuddling couple. "And who is this lovely young woman?" he said taking hold of her right hand and giving it a chaste kiss keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"Lily Evens. Pleased to meet you," staying cool and composed the whole time she let her eyes laugh at his polite manor. Quite a charming man this Remus was. Despite his hobo-esque clothing Lily felt he was actually above the scum of the rest of the place, maybe it was because he had obviously washed his hair in the last 24 hours.

He pulled the chair, she had previously been sitting in, out slightly and guided her with a small tug at her hand to her chair and pulled one up next to it for himself. The three left standing followed suite.

Sirius and Florala made out while she and Remus engaged in conversation with occasional interjections from the drummer Peter. Remus enchanted her. His voice held a compassionate boyish charm and his eyes unveiled the hidden knowledge with in him. She knew she could trust Remus.

But event during her engaging conversation with the princely Remus the thought of the vocalist never left her. His eyes scar her thoughts.

"So who was that up there singing for the band?" Lily asked finally felling bold enough to.

"Oh, James. He is a grate guy. One of my best friends," Remus said casually.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded checking her watch trying to seem nonchalant but getting caught of guard, "Oh gosh. 12:30 already."

"Florala," she said louder than her normal tone trying to catch her friend's attention, which was obviously elsewhere.

"FLORALA!"

"What?" she snapped braking away from Sirius' face

"Its 12:30. We should-" lily started.

"Aaww, but Lil' must we? Florala pouted.

"I have to work-" once again interrupted

"No need. I can take her home," Sirius said to Lily. "Then again maybe not," he glanced impishly to Florala.

"Ok. Thank you" Lily replied gathering up her purse and other belongings. It wasn't her responsibility to watch after Florala. Her friend was and adult, or so she was told, and could take care of her self. Though Lily doubted she would.

"Do you need a ride or anything?" Remus asked. "I mean how much have you had to drink?"

"Oh no I'm fine I only had half a glass," she stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Well, drive safe," he said with a smile.

She nodded to Remus and turned to the rest of them, "I must go now. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Flora, we're still on for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course," said Florala getting up to hug her friend before returning to her boyfriends lap.

She waved good bye and started to weave her way between people towards the exit, eyes still searching. Finally out side she wrapped her cardigan around herself tighter when a breeze came through the ally. She made her way around the back of the building towards the parking lot. Or rather the vacant dirt lot behind the club that people left their cars in.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of people standing around talking but when she looked again, once she was in the safety of her car, they were gone. They had probably gone in to the club to get away form the chilly weather.

"I don't blame them…it's to cold to be outside," Lily mumbled to herself as she turned the heat up in her car.

She started up her car and headed out the narrow ally way. Finding it to dark to see well enough she went on a short hunt for her glasses slowing her car down to a crawl. There was a flash in fount of her headlights and she glanced up but noting was there. She brushed it off as a stray dog or something and continued her search for her glasses. Just then a man, tall and ominous, stalked in front of her car, oblivious to the fact that she was there. She looked closer. He had something in his hand. A crowbar.

Lily stilled, fear running through her. _Why would he need a crowbar? What's going on?_ Apprehension flowed though her like water. She didn't like this at all. As the man passed beyond the range of her head lights Lily made a quick decision to kill her curiosity and leave before any thing happened. Just as she pulled her foot off the brake letting the car role down the ally two figures appeared in her headlights again. Slamming her foot back down on the brake just in time; her car lurched again. Lily is frozen as she looks into the bloody face smashed agents her cracked windshield. Their eyes lock as he pushes him self of the windshield.

"It's him."

Lily watches as the vocalist from earlier awkwardly slides off her car. The man with the crowbar smirks at him and swings the arm holding the crowbar back and pauses for a second. Something passes between the two men before the man lets out a loud cruel laugh.

"Oh no….." the arm is let loose and crowbar comes swinging down at the vocalist, thrusting into his chest. The vulnerable vocalist collapses with the force of the bar and the man laughs some more.

Lily is rooted to her seat. He lifts the crowbar above his head and slams it down on his prey. The man repeatedly bashes the crumpled vocalist with maniacal force adding a kick or punch in every so often for good measure. All of a sudden he stops and lets the crowbar hang loosely at his side. He reaches in to the pocket of the leather vest he wares as he appears to be saying something to his victim but Lily can not make out what is said for her mind is screaming at her to leave. He pulls a knife out of the vest and raises it above his head ready to strike.

The adrenaline at last reaches Lily's head overriding the fear and panic paralyzing her.

"HONKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK."

Lily slams her fist into her horn. _Oh no._ The man looks up shocked and angry, seaming as if he didn't notice the headlights spotted on them the whole time. He pauses and glances between Lily and his victim. He locks eyes with Lily, cold dark eyes burning painfully in to her memory; he sends her a look of rage and desire. Blood lust. He pockets the knife carefully, turns on his heal and marches out of the ally, the moon light reflecting off his glossy dark hair and the blood that is smeared on his vest; then like he never existed he is gone.

The adrenaline ebbs away, Lily is once again motionless, all her fear and panic returning. Oh, how she would just love to drive of and forget everything she saw. _Ha, how can I do that? There is a body curled up in front of my car. _

She sits for a few minutes and looks ahead, eyes glazed over with the thoughts rampaging wildly in her mind. Slowly, tentatively, she gets out of the car and makes her way around to the soft moans and whimpers coming from the crumpled man, and lets out a gasp when she see the condition he is in. He is curled in a fetal position; clothes tattered and covered with blood. His body convulses as he makes a retching noise. She rushes to kneel beside him and gently props him up; he heaves a few times before the vomit comes. Shivering agents Lily he coughs up some blood left in his mouth and moans in pain clutching his bruised ribs. She rests his fragile body on her lap as she removes her cardigan and wraps it around his shoulders.

"Can you stand?" she asks, maneuvering so that her arms are around his body. He manages a weak node and a soft "yes." Lily tightens her hold on him and transfers most of his weight on to her self as she stands, pulling him up with her. His legs are unsteady, like a newborn deer but with Lily's help they manage to walk him around the car to the passenger's seat.

She makes her way back to the driver's seat and grabs a hand towel and jug of water she keeps in back. Soaking the towel in water she precedes to wipe the blood from his face dabbing slightly at the largest gash across is forehead, attempting to clean it. He hisses and jerks away from the stinging feeling the cool cloth causes his open wound.

"Shhhh," Lily coos tenderly going for the cut again. He braces him self for the stinging sensation, but it doesn't last long and soon he relaxes. "Here. Hold this and I'll go call the hospital and find out what to do until we get there," she places his hand on the cloth and moves to leave.

"NO!" he releases the rag and grabs her wrist puling her back to him. "No…do not call the hospital…please," he begs feebly looking her straight in the eye.

Lily stops and stairs, trapped in his eyes. The plea reaches her. But that wasn't the only thing that reached her, fear showed through his honey brown eyes like a child's after awakened by a nightmare. She relaxed, letting him know she wasn't going to call the hospital. A sigh of relief escaped him and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Would you at least let me get you friends?" she reached across him pulling a small first aid kit from the glove department.

"No…no. Not them either. Just-just let me sleep a little. Can I?" he mummers. With his eyes still closed he allowed Lily to administer the small bandages to the various wounds on his body or at least the ones that the Band-Aids would cover.

"Ok." _I should go get his friends; he doesn't know what he is taking about. But something in his voice…I trust him. He'll be ok._

"Thank you," he smiled softly and let his eyes flicker open to look at his rescuer. He touched her hand and she stilled looking up at him. "What's your name?"

"Lily"

"Lily…"he let the name role off his tung and his eyes fluttered closed once more. "Lily…it's pretty."

Dr. Avon rubs the sleep form his eyes as he turned on the lights and stumbles through his apartment murmuring about 2 a.m. and unwelcome visitors. He unlocks the dead bolt on his door and opens it. There stands Lily the sweet girl form 2B, who makes him noodle soup and takes his Pomeranian, Mimi, for walks, with blood staining her white tank top.

"Dr. Avon…"Lily pants pealing with him.

"What is it? Are you ok?" he searches her for any serious injuries.

"No," she breaths and pulls away form the door frame and points to the man passed out in that hall cut and bruises scattering his entire body.

With out a second thought the doctor rushed over to him and checked for a pulse. "Help me get him in."

Hahahaha. I'm sure you noticed how lazy I got on that last part. Sorry I was just excited to post. Also I'm sure all of you with competent language skill picked up on my lack of grammar and correct spelling, at least those who weren't scared off by it and actually made it to the end.

Now as far as the reviews go here's how it works. You review with a nice sweet small comment you get brownie points. You review with an intellectual/constructive criticism comment you get mucho, mucho, brownie points and those of you who spread my story (word of mouth has a lot more power that you think) automatically get triple you brownie points. So review how ever you like. Just keep in mind each and every single review is important (and they encourage me to write more and better, faster).


End file.
